Crowz (álbum)
"Crowz" (em português, "Corvos"), seria o primeiro álbum da banda de new metal estadunidense Slipknot. Ele já foi chamado de MFKR Part II. História "Crowz nunca existiu!" - Mrs. Seven sobre o álbum. A maioria de suas músicas foram descartadas para sempre, outras foram re-gravadas várias vezes, algumas foram adicionadas ao próximo álbum demo da banda, Slipknot Demo, gravadas novamente e finalmente lançadas no primeiro álbum oficial da banda. Vários fatores ajudaram seu cancelamento, um deles foi a saída de Anders Colsefni da banda. O álbum foi realmente finalizado, mas, segundo rumores, somente Shawn Crahan o possue. Nome do álbum O nome do álbum surgiu após um incidente assustador que aconteceu quando a banda voltava de um show e começaram a aparecer vários corvos que cercaram o carro. Quando Paul piscou os fárois do carro, os corvos voaram em direção às árvores, formando uma grande massa escura. Em seguida, todos se sentaram nas árvores e linhas de telefone enquanto os observava. Além disso, Clown encontrou, certa vez, um corvo morto na garagem da casa de seus pais e o guardou em um frasco de picles, deixando-o em conserva. O corvo apodreceu e se tornou uma pasta. Clown levava o frasco para os shows para que ele e os fãs vomitassem, além de sentir o gosto da pasta colocando-a em suas bocas. Algumas crianças brincaram com o frasco e o quebraram, agora ele se encontra descartado. Uma história por Anders Colsefini "Estava escuro... muito escuro e frio por volta do final de novembro, eu acho que... era final de novembro. De qualquer maneira estava voltando de qualquer porra que estava fazendo naquela noite, de fato, eu não tinha carro, eu ainda não tenho carro. O que estou tentando dizer é que eu dobrava a esquina que leva a minha casa, levei uns cinco passos até chegar a uma rua completamente escura. Ela toda parecia estar se contorcendo viva em torno da sombra musculosa das árvores, assim eu notei que o que eles também haviam me notado, porque todos eles começaram a fazer silêncio e viraram os olhos para mim coletivamente. Meu sangue congelou e eu pensei em virar e correr. Fiquei ali de frente para aquela massa. Deveria haver quase cem mil deles que realmente prestavam muita atenção em mim. Acho que quase mixei nas calças! Optei por não correr em vez de avançar meu caminho mais perto esperando não ser mordido, porque somente Deus sabe se aqueles filhos da puta tinham doenças, já que eu estava a menos de dez passos de distância e eles não nem haviam se mexido. Então comecei a pensar que diabos eu deveria fazer em seguida, quando, de repente, a mais próxima de mim emitiu sons altíssimos que ecoaram na noite fria por cerca de três segundos, depois todos os outros responderam em uníssono com o mesmo som e imediatamente as luzes das casas da vizinhança começaram a se acender para ver o que diabos tinha feito um ruído tão alto e hediondo. Pareceu-me como se fossem um exército e na minha frente estava o general olhando para o centro da enorme massa negra. Eu vi que alguns deles tinham se reunido em cima da árvore, eu não sabia por que tantos dele haviam se empoleirado no meio do caminho, sentido meu olhar na sua direção. Os que formaram a massa saíram do meio daquela multidão. Uma vez que eles não estavam mais tão juntos, eu vi que eles estavam em pé, uma mistura de vermelho e branco... estava meio longe para conseguir ver os detalhes. Mais uma vez parecendo ler minha mente, o grupo voou de um modo que criou um caminho para que eu pudesse passar. Eu me senti como se eu fosse um louco, essas coisas sabiam o que eu estava pensando, sem usar qualquer um dos bons sensos que tinha e que sempre me orgulhei em ter. Eu cuidadosamente avancei para o centro, assim como cada passo me trouxe mais perto, também fez minha visão mais clara quanto ao que eu estava procurando a vinte metros de distância. Eu sabia o que era, mas eu não parava de andar, eu tinha que ter certeza, eu tinha que ter certeza, eu não poderia ser confundido com o que eu pensei que fosse? Corvos. Sim, era, e meu coração deu lugar a tristeza completa e absoluta com a visão diante de mim, olhei para baixo e vi restos de crianças pequenas que tinham sido na sua maioria despedaçadas. Momentaneamente eu esqueci a abominação que me rodeava. Não percebi o modo que o caminho conveniente se fechara, nem de testemunhar a saliva escorrendo de suas bocas carnívoras. Eles ainda estavam com fome e, haviam desenvolvido um apetite para seres humanos, comecei a chorar por esses jovens, quando senti que algo pousava em meu ombro, seguido de mais um par. Logo eu estava envolto numa massa negra; mas não poderia sentir mais nada do que eu testemunhara, possivelmente a pior coisa imaginável estava acontecendo e eu não conseguia sentir nada, nada, nada, exceto uma onda de tontura, que passou por cima de mim e uma luz brilhante me encarando. Tudo fora muito de repente. Eu ouvi o som inconfundível de um Hornblasting (carro), pensei por um momento que estava salvo quando a grande massa saiu de mim. Eles haviam sido afugentados pelas luzes e buzina do carro. Estava demasiado tonto, levou alguns minutos até eu perceber que haviam me levado com eles para longe dali." Lista de faixas #"Slipknot/Gently" - 8:38 #"Me Inside" - 2:52 #"Do Nothing/Bitchslap" - 4:16 #"Coleslaw" - 2:15 #"Only One - 3:12 #"Prosthesis" - 5:40 #"Carve" - 3:57 #"Tattered & Torn - 2:39 #"Windows - 3:49 #"Interloper - 2:58 #"Scissors - 8:04 Lista de faixas da era Crowz *"Coleslaw" (Anders) *"Do Nothing/Bitchslap" (Anders) *"Interloper" (Anders) *"May 17th" *"Windows" (Corey) *"Windows" (Anders) *Untitled 1 *Untitled 2 *"Carve" (Corey) *"Carve" (Anders) *"Prosthetics" (Corey) *"Prosthesis" (Anders) *"Me Inside" (Corey) *"Me Inside" (Anders) *"The Me Inside" (Anders) *"Tattered & Torn" *"Only One" (Anders) *"Only One" (Corey) *"Slipknot" (Corey) *"Slipknot" (Anders) *"Heartache And A Pair Of Scissors" (Anders) *"Heartache And A Pair Of Scissors" (Corey) *"Scissors" (Anders on vocals) *"Gently" (Corey) *"Gently" (Anders) Outras faixas inéditas *"Wait And Bleed" (demo 1997) *"Spit It Out" (demo 1997) *"Spit it Out" (Anders) *"Snap" (demo 1997) *"Eeyore" (Anders) *"Vizqueen" *"Part Of Me" *"Fur" *"Nature" *"Lust Disease" *"Rites And Rage" Créditos *Anders Colsefini (vocais/percussão) *Greg Welts (percussão/vocais de apoio) *Mick Thomson (guitarra) *Josh Brainard (guitarra) *Paul Gray (baixo) *Shawn Crahan (percussão) *Craig Jones (samplers) *Joey Jordison (bateria) *Corey Taylor (vocais; tendo entrado somente algum tempo após o álbum começar a ser gravado) Categoria:Álbuns Categoria:Álbuns demo